A No title Life with Derek story
by CheyannaDawn
Summary: Sorry I'm not very good at summary's. This is just a story I'm writing.Please read the first chapter atleast. Rated M for violence, language, and in later chapters certain "scenes". Genres:General,Humor,Romance,Tragedy,Crime, and Horror.
1. The begging of it all

**A/N: Well hello, thanks for reading this. First off my disclaimer. I do not in anyway own Life with Derek. I am merely borrowing the names to create a fan fiction story. Now, I want to say that this is my first story(other then a Sailor Moon that I will post later) and I do want criticism but constructive please. REVIEWS make me post faster BTW lol. Well here we go.**

**p.s-This WILL contain swearing and in later chapters(like 3 and 4 and 5 and on) MIGHT contain sexually scenes intended for 16+ and a couple for 18+ so if this will offend you please don't continue. **

It was a dark and stormy morning.

No that doesn't fit this story. Because that would make this a horror story. And sure this is a horror story but not your typical horror. So lets try and start this again.

"DEREK!!!!!!" Casey yelled from the bathroom. She threw her robe on and stormed down the stairs. "DEREK!!! WHY? WHEN? WHAT THE FU-"

"Casey! Stop! Quit the yelling. It's 7 am, besides Derek is gone to hockey practice, it's Friday remember?"Nora cut her eldest daughter off.

Casey covered her mouth and whispered "Sorry Mom."

"Now what were you yelling at Derek for THIS time?"

"Well he...uh...well..uh...see.."Casey stammered threw then took her hair towel off. As Nora see her daughters hair, she burst into a hysterical laughing fit.

"What's so..."George started as he walked up the stairs, then he seen Casey's hair and tried harder then hell to not laugh.

"Go ahead George. Laugh. My mother already is!"Casey said as she gave her mother the evil eye.

"Morning Mom,George,Casey. Nice hair Case."

"Uh.. thanks Liz"

"DADDY!!!! Here comes princess SMARTI!!!"

"Alright hunny, we are watching."George yelled back as Marti descended down the stairs in her usual 'look at me. No don't look away. only watch me' fashion.

"WOW CASEY!!! Look at your hair. IT'S PURPLE!!!!!!!!" Marti yelled out.

Marti was right. It was purple, but not just any purple. It was Fluorescent Fuchsia.

Casey sighed then spoke."It was Derek. He replaced my shampoo with this...this...this... ARGH!" Casey started up the stairs and once she got to the top she burst into tears. "Mom can I stay home from school today, PLEASE?!"

"Well it is a Friday, I guess a long weekend wouldn't hurt. Sure baby you can."Nora said sweetly. "I'll bring you some soup and chocolate later"

_'Why the fuck does Derek do this? Does he hate me THAT fucking much?'_Casey thought. As she went to her room and crawled into bed she heard Nora and George talking.

"Lizzie, go help Marti get ready for school please and go wake Edwin up. George and I need to talk."

"Alright mom" With that Lizzie and Marti set off up stairs.

"George, I know this is what siblings do but I think Derek has taken it TO far this time."

"I agree. But what are we going to do? Grounding him will only give him time to think of more evil things to do and not grounding him will make Casey even more upset then she already is."George said as he sighed.

"What about a semester with his mother?"

"Well I don't know if his mother wants him. Need I remind you SHE left us?"

"Right. Well what about an all boys boarding school for a semester?"

George thought about what Nora said. And thought hard. It might work, or it might make Derek mad and shit with George. "Well I guess we could talk to him about it?"

"No George. We need to decided. No more decisions for Derek. This was the last straw!"

"Yeah. Alright we'll do it then.Sweden sound good?"

"HA HA No there's hockey there"

"Alright" Nora said as she chuckled."We'll figure that part out later.

MEANWHILE

"HA HA YEAH,fluorescent fuchsia. Man I would've love to fucking be there this morning."Derek said in the locker room after hockey practice.

"Whatever Derek. Don't you think you've taken it to far this time." Max asked.

"Not a fucking chance. Nora will give into what ever dad says and dad will give into whatever I say. All it takes is I'm sorry. And they are sold!"

"Whatever" Sam said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend. Derek and Sam got all their hockey gear into Derek's SUV and started off for school. Derek driving of course. Sam wasn't one into driving. Sure it was fun and independent but he always felt like he was going to hit another car or not follow all the rules and get a ticket. Derek always told him 'Sam, there is LOTS of room and you don't have to know EVERY rule just the common sense ones then get to know them all'. But he did like driving when him and Casey were on a date"

"Hey dude, how's bout we stop at my house and drop off this hockey gear so the SUV doesn't stink."  
"Sure. Could we get a snack I'm starved Derek."  
So with that Derek turned around and headed back home. He didn't want to cause he knew he'd catch shit but then again he didn't want his vehicle stinking up either. It wasn't a long drive. A couple minutes then turn left at the second set of lights and then a right. And then another couple minutes and Derek was pulled into the driveway and him and Sam were taking there equipment in.

"Oh Derek. What are you doing home? Hello Sam."

"Hi Nora. May I go see Casey for a bit?"

"Sure Sam. She's in her room." As Nora said her room she looked at Derek and he knew he was in shit.

"Thanks"

"NORA?! Is that Derek??

"Yes it is George."

"Hey Dad." Derek said as he started toward the fridge.  
"Don't fucking 'Hey Dad' me."George started to raise his voice."I can't fucking believe you'd pull a stunt like this Derek."

"Oh lay off. It's wash dye. Soon as she goes to shower it'll come out."

"Derek, you are in so much trouble."

"Yeah yeah what are you going to do? Grounding me won't do shit all cause it'll give me time to think of things to do and not grounding me will make Casey upset. So you are screwed."

"No this time WE are doing something that should've been done the first time."

"And what's that Dad? Fucking send me to Abby's? Not a fucking chance she doesn't want me and you fucking know it."

"Derek please stop that and speak with respect to your father."Nora asked calmly.

"FUCK YOU Nora. This is all your fucking fault anyway. If you wouldn't have said yes to my Dad none of this fucking bullshit would've happened." Derek was going to say more, and oh he could've gone on for years, but he was cut off by a backhanded slap from his father. Normally George wouldn't have laid a hand on his children but Nora was crying now and Derek had no right to speak like that to his step-mother.

"Don't speak to Nora like that ever again Derek."George said calmly."You are going to an all boys boarding school. No hockey, no extra curricular activities, and no girls. We havn't decided where yet but someone across seas."

Derek was speechless. _'They can't send me away'_ he thought.

Sam cam into the kitchen and asked "George, Nora. Casey wants me to star with her today. If I phone my mom and she says okay, may I?"

"For sure Sam." George and Nora said at the same time.

"Derek, go get your things for school. Your driving privileges are taken away and I'll be driving you to and from school and hockey ONLY!. You will be in your room without computer, telephone and stereo. No contact with anyone besides Nora and myself, except in school and eve then only the teachers. Food will get brought to you. You'll be escorted from your room to ANY where, even in the house. You will not speak unless spoken to.You will give your chair to Casey also. You don't have a choice on where you go for school or any decision we make for you.And there will be an alarm put on your window and door that only Nora and I will know the code for. These rules will be effective immediately and until we say or until you leave for school. Understand?" George told his son.

"Yes, sir." Derek said sadly.

"My mom said I could stay, anything you want me to take up to Casey?"

"Nah. It's okay Sam. I'll be up in an hour or so with some snacks." Nora said and Sam started up the stairs. Once he reached the top he heard a noise. This noise was something he had never head before. He looked back at Derek, and that was were the noise was coming from. Derek was... doing something same had never seen him do. Derek was...

**A/N: Wow that was alot for me lol. it seemed so much longer on paper ha ha. Well tomorrow I'll post the next chapter. Please review. ALL ideas and reviews are welcome. **


	2. Why?

**A/N: First off my disclaimer. I do not in anyway own Life with Derek. I am merely borrowing the names to create a fan fiction story. I do want critisism but constructive please. REVIEWS make me post faster btw lol. Well here we go.**

**p.s-This WILL contain swearing and in later chapters(like 3 and 4 and 5 and on) MIGHT contain sexually scenes intended for 16+ and a couple for 18+ so if this will offened you please don't continue. **

Sam had just witnessed Derek crying. _'Why is he crying? He's just going to a boarding school for a semester'_ Sam thought as he entered Casey's room.

"So??"

"My mom said I could stay"

"YAY!!! I couldn't stand being alone today. Not after what Derek did." Casey said as she stoop up. Sam just stood there. Amazed. Derek was crying. His best friend of many years, his center on hockey, his no emotion showing girl playing friend was crying. Casey wwrapped her arms around Sam's neck. That scene of Derek sitting there, not in his chair but on the couch, crying for fucksakes kept replaying in sam's mind. Casey kissed Sam and started it undress him, not noticing he was off in never neverland. Sam didn't understand this. Not only the fact that Derek was crying but that he was focusing on Derek and no Casey. She was pretty much naked by now and throwing herself at him.

Then a knock inturped his train of thought and since Casey knew the door was locked she just yelled "Who is it?"

"Casey please open up." Both knew tho voice on the otherside. Casey mouthed 'Should I?' to Sam and he nodded yes. So they got dressed and Casey opened the door. Then it happened. It happened all so fast too.

Two quick gun shots. No Derek didn't shoot Sam and casey. The shot came from downstairs. Or was it from upstairs? Sam couldn't recall. Then a third shot.

**A/N: Sorry that was a such a short chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow morning/afternoon. Please review everyone. I've got the next chapter and chapter 4 wrote so I'll post chapter 4 on Monday(the 14th) and then it might be a couple days wait. **


	3. Why? Part Two

**A/N: First off my disclaimer. I do not in anyway own Life with Derek. I am merely borrowing the names to create a fan fiction story. I do want criticism but constructive please. REVIEWS make me post faster BTW lol. Well here we go.**

**p.s-This WILL contain swearing and in later chapters(like 3 and 4 and 5 and on) MIGHT contain sexually scenes intended for 16 and a couple for 18 so if this will offend you please don't continue.**

Casey remembers what happened all to well. Derek was at her door and she wanted to yell at him. So she opened her door, but to her surprise he was crying.

"I'm sorry Case. I shouldn't have-" Derek started but was cut off by the two gun shots. And instead of jumping back into Sam's arms she jumped into Derek's. It was a shock for both so she backed away. Then a third shot. Then Casey's screams. But it didn't come from Casey's room. It came from...

**A/N: Ha ha sorry everyone I had to do that lol. well now back to the story.**

Meanwhile downstairs

"Do you think I was to hard on Derek, Nora?"

"Not a chance George. If that was me and Casey, I would've been harder on her. But after school we'll make sure he knows we still love him." Nora said as she gave George a hug and kiss. Then they heard a loud noise, but they thought it was just the kids. Then a couple minutes later another one. Then Nora heard a scream for which would haunt her dreams forever. It was Casey's scream. Not a "fuck off" scream, but a "oh my god no" scream.

George and Nora were up those stairs faster then you could say "Life With Derek". And to their horror, Casey was against the hall wall, covered in blood. Just outside Edwin's room.

**A/N2: Again sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next two chapters will be longer. Thanks to **_**fanficrulez**_** for my first review. The next chapter will be up on Monday or Tuesday. **


	4. A note, may be skipped

Hello all, Sorry bout the LONG LONG wait. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next week. I'm working and schooling and babysitting now so it's kinda been long. So sorry to everyone. In the mean time read one of my old stories(STILL IN PROGRESS LOL). It's a Sailor Moon one.

Thanks to everyone

With Love

Chey.


	5. Hmm?

**A/N: First off my disclaimer. I do not in anyway own Life with Derek. I am merely borrowing the names to create a fan fiction story. I do want critisism but constructive please. REVIEWS make me post faster btw lol. Well here we go.**

**p.s-This WILL contain swearing and in later chapters MIGHT contain sexually scenes intended for 16 and a couple for 18 so if this will offened you please don't continue.**

**p.s.s-Thanks for the reviews. I promise to respond to ALL of them when I have time. Latly I've been really busy, I got a new job, and school is getting hecktik. I promise to have a chapter up every 10-14 days. I've gotten two more wrote so I'll have to write a couple. And make sure yeah read my Sailor Moon story(it's terable spelling and such so please don't be hard on me). Now on with the story...**

Yes outside Edwins room. But no, it wasn't her blood. It was a mix of 3 peoples blood.

Five minutes prior to the shooting

Lizzie knocked on Edwins door. No answer. So she knocked again. And again no answer. This time she opened the door and whispered "Edwin, you awake?" No answer. _'What the hell is he doing in there' _Lizzie thought.

Then Marti just went bursting in there. "EDWIN WAKE UP" She said as she jumped on his bed. Finally he woke up. But it wasn't the wake up Lizzie nor Marti expected.

"Lizzie, step in close the door and don't fucking try to leave or else." Edwin said darkly has he stood up from his bed, with a gun drawn and amied at his own head.

"Edwin what's going on? What's with this gun?" Lizzie said shaken up. "Marti come stand behind me please" She continued.And Marti walked over to Lizzie but then Edwin spoke.

"Lizzie I'm sorry, I just can't stand this anymore. Please forgive me. Smarti I love you so much. I'm so sorry." Then Edwin shot both of them. Lizzie to the heart, dead on aim. Marti to the heart aswel, but it missed. She had fallen down like she was shot and knew not to move. Then it sunk in on what he had just done. _'I'm going to go to jail for this. That can't happen. Good thing I already wrote a note.'_ Edwin thought. Then he read it just to make sure it was right. 'Dear Dad, Nora, and everyone else. I'm so sorry it had to come to this. I love you all and this is none of anyones fault. Just mine. With Love-Edwin' Then the final shot. Edwin didn't want it to be messy so the faital shot was to his temple, mimimal mess.

As George passed Derek he told his,now only,son "Go call 911 NOW." So Derek did.

"911, What's your emergancy?"

"My name is Derek Venturi. My younger brother has shot my two younger sisters and himself. Marti, my youngest sister, isn't dead tho."

"Alright Mr.Venturi. Police and Ambulance are on their way.

It took the police five painfully long hours to get the scene cleaned up and the bodys removed. They said that the serial number was removed from the gun so there was no was to tell who gave or sold it to Edwin. Everyone would've been at the hospital with Marti except she had passed away in the ambulance. It seems that the bullet did nick an artery.

George,Nora,Casey,Sam,and Derek were sitting at the table.

"Mommy? Please tell me that this is all just a dream. Please tell me that Edwin and Lizzie are up getting ready and Marti is playing in the paints again. And that nothing is wrong." Casey said threw her tears.

"I want to baby," Nora stared and then wipped her daughters tears away "But I can't."

"Sam, Casey, Derek why don't you three go sit and watch a movie in the living room. Nora and I have phone calls to make." George told the three teens

"Yeah sure dad." Derek said and drug his best friend and step sister into the living room.

Derek sat on one side of the couch while Sam and Casey cuddeled up on the otherside. With in a couple minutes Casey was out like a light. Sam noticed her and just softly kissed her on the head and wispered 'I love you babygirl'.

"You sure love her don't you Sam?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I do" Sam replied 'but I love you more' he thought and sighed.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Well I love Casey alot, but I'm not IN love with her anymore. I'm liking someone else ALOT ALOT ALOT but I'm scared to them them because of their reaction" Sam said as he chose his words carefully as to not creep Derek out.

"Well dude, You need to just go for it and see what happens. Who knows, maybe they'll feel the same way." Derek trailed off. Neither Sam or Derek talked again after that. It was now Two o-clock in the afternoon. Derek yawned.

"Time for a nap, haha. Do you want something to drink or eat Sam?"

"Nah it's okay. I think I'll have a little nap too. You are going to take me home after tho or should I phone my mom?"

"DAD?"

"Yah Derek?"

"Am I allowed to drive Sam home when he's ready?"

"Yep. Everything we talked about is not in effect anymore."

Derek smiled and smirked at the same time. That's when Sam knew. He had to tell Derek. On the ride home he had decided.


End file.
